


Basketball is Easier Than Love

by Ignats23



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Ryan is the omega basketball captain and Shane is the new transfer. Shane likes Ryan but Ryan refuses to be bullied into the submissive omega role. Can they both get their head out of their asses and realize they are meant for each other?**Smut occurs in chapters 3 and 7 as a warning**Thanks to empty-ecnelis on tumblr for the idea!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Sara Rubin/Marielle Scott
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan growled low in his throat as he exited his first class of the day. How was it that it was only the first day of school and he had already had to yell at an Alpha in his class for doubting the fact that Ryan was the captain of the basketball team. He almost got into a fight with the other man when he bumped into him as they exited the classroom but was stopped by Mari, his best friend who always had been more levelheaded than he was.

“C’mon loser, no fights on the first day. At least not this early. We’ve got English and also have definitely made a mistake with having history first period and English second. God, I’m gonna need caffeine. Rock, paper, scissors for who pays?” Mari directed the last question at her best friend as she dragged him towards the coffee cart.

They had become best friends the first week of sixth grade, Ryan had protected her from the unwanted advances of an Alpha who thought that the girl who had presented as an Omega a month before was an easy target. Ryan had presented as an Omega himself two weeks later and Mari dropped off schoolwork every day and spent the next several weekends making sure he was caught up.

Ryan chuckled and took her challenge, complaining as he lost and subsequently paid for both of their high sugar, high caffeine frappuccinos and they meandered off to their next class, moaning around their drinks.

Thankfully Ryan didn’t have to fight anybody in their next classes, and they were giggling slightly as they wandered across the quad in the warm LA sunshine to their typical seats to wait for the last member of their little crew, Sara. They had met Sara their eighth-grade year when the new transfer actually asked to be part of their group for a project, instead of just demanding it as Alphas at their school were apt to do. It didn’t hurt that she actively pulled her weight and always brought things she had baked to team meetings.

“So, Mari, are you gonna finally ask Sara out?” Ryan teased, earning a punch to the arm from the now blushing girl. Mari had had a crush on the Alpha for the last year, continually giving excuses for why she wasn’t gonna ask her out. Mari was saved from further teasing when she spotted Sara across the quad, two pizza boxes in her hands and talking animatedly to a tall guy she didn’t recognize.

“Hey guys, this is Shane,” Sara said, smiling as she reached the table, “He just transferred here from Illinois. Shane, meet Ryan and Marielle. Ryan here is the captain of the basketball team and Mari here is the only person I’ve ever seen yell at the principal and win.”

Shane looked surprised at the last statement and Mari giggled and explained, “I was campaigning against the women’s dress code and I think my exact words were “If the male teachers are a bunch of perverts and turned on by teenagers than I think the law would say they should be the ones being punished.” That phrase got the school dress code changed so all it says are no nipples, butts, or genitals should be showing.” Mari grinned and eagerly reached for a piece of pizza.

Ryan ignored the little fluttering in his stomach as he watched the gangly newcomer sit at their table and playfully fight for Mari for a slice of pizza. Ryan could tell from Shane’s scent that he was an Alpha and Ryan had vowed that he was never going to submit to an Alpha, no matter how hot he was.

“So little guy, explain to me the appeal of sports. I just don’t understand the appeal,” Shane said, pulling Ryan out of his head with a teasing smile and a twinkle in his eye.

“Well _big guy_ ,” Ryan shot back, “it’s fun and it’s challenging and it’s great to be part of a team. Plus,” he added, leaning forward with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “it’s so much fun when you beat them.”

Shane leaned back and laughed and, damn, Ryan would be lying if he didn’t want to coax that sound out more often. They spent the rest of lunch clueing Shane into the school’s secrets (“Don’t go down the math hallway anytime classes aren’t happening, people go there to make out and we’re pretty sure they do more than just that”), the best coffee drink on campus(Sara and Mari got into an argument over that one), and wondering how Shane and Sara met(“He was wandering the hallways looking lost and it turns out we were in the same math class. Also, the big lug seemed lonely, so I invited him to lunch”).

Soon Ryan glanced down at his watch and realized that he and Mari were going to be late for math class and so excused themselves so they could head out. As they reached the door to the building, Ryan heard Shame’s bright laugh and immediately turned toward it. Mari grinned at him, punching him slightly in the arm.

“Dude you are so screwed.”

Ryan blushed, punching her back as they headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is an idiot. An apologetic idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

Ryan slammed the Alpha against the lockers.

“Don’t you ever, _ever,_ grab my ass again,” Ryan growled between gritted teeth, close to the Alpha’s face.

The Alpha smirks, “What you gonna do about it little Omega?”

Just then, a voice made it above the sound of the crowd.

“Ryan put him down,” Shane rumbled.

“What? Why?” Ryan yelled, glaring at Shane, but letting the Alpha down.

“So that you’re not in the way when I do this,” Shane growled, punching the other Alpha in the face, shaking his hand as he stepped away. Ryan just stared at the other man; slack jawed at what his mild-mannered friend had just done.

“Funnily enough, this school is just enough screwed up enough that an Alpha punching another Alpha has little to no punishment and so I’m gonna get less punishment than if I let the basketball captain over here knock you out,” Shane explained, a pained smirk on his face as he walked over to where Ryan was standing on the side of the open group.

After briefly talking with the administrators and getting his expected outcome of no punishment, Shane wandered over to where Ryan was scowling as he leaned against the wall.

“I don’t need an Alpha jumping in to save me you know.”

“I know that, I just figured you didn’t want to get suspended and lose out on playing your precious basketball so you might wanna thank me instead of biting my head off.”

“Fuck off Shane,” Ryan yelled at the taller man, fuming as he stomped off.

* * *

The incident with the Alpha happened on Friday so thankfully Ryan didn’t see Shane until lunch on Monday where he spotted the other man sitting at their table talking to Mari. He then noticed the colorful bruises on Shane’s right hand and felt his heart drop into his stomach as he slowly walked over to join his friends.

“Ryan tell this man he is not allowed to go around punching people if he’s gonna go injuring himself,” Sara teased, not really looking for a result and not paying attention to the Omega who was just playing with the hem of his shirt. Ryan had only told Mari what had happened, still trying to really figure out how he felt about it.

Ryan wanted to thank and curse Mari for what she did next.

“Sara, they got new art books in the library, wanna go check them out?”

Sara eagerly agreed and the girls both headed to the library, Mari shooting Ryan a mischievous look over her shoulder.

Ryan spoke first, “I’m sorry about your hand,” he whispered, fighting against the little bit of tears that were threatening to spill out.

Shane moved to take Mari’s spot, straddling the bench next to Ryan and rubbing his back with his non-bruised hand.

“Hey, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have stepped in without asking and I acted like a royal jackass afterward.”

Ryan chuckled at the last comment and looked up to see Shane’s smile.

“Will you let a royal jackass buy you dinner as an apology?” Shane asked, slight doubt etched into his features.

Ryan giggled again, “Seems like a fair apology to me big guy. There’s a great diner down the street from my house, that okay?”

“Sure thing little guy. Meet you there at eight?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Ryan you have fixed your hair four times, it doesn’t look any different, and I have to pee so get your ass out of the bathroom,” Jake yelled through the door of their shared bathroom. Ryan fussed with his hair in the mirror one last time before sharply pulling the door open to let Jake in with a huff.

“Fucking finally.”

“Mom, I’m heading out. I’ll be home later,” Ryan hollered as he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and headed out the door.

As he started down the street to the diner (he decided to walk because he loved the walk), his phone dinged with Mari’s message tone.

**< Mari 🍓> so I may have lied about where me and a certain Alpha were going 😏**

**< Ryan 🏀> youve gotta be fucking kidding me**

**< Ryan 🏀> please say you didn’t go to the math hallway at least**

**< Mari 🍓 > ew no. art lab. Turns out, it’s really quiet during lunch and so you’re not likely to get interrupted when you’re making out 😘**

**< Ryan 🏀> I love you both, but I don’t need to know any details**

**< Mari 🍓> Have fun on your date! I do expect details though 😉**

Ryan chuckled as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He was happy that his two best friends had finally gotten their heads out of their asses but was now even more worried about dinner with Shane. Thankfully he was at the diner and couldn’t worry much more since Shane was already there, seated in a booth.

“Sorry I got here a little early and couldn’t wait so I already ordered myself a chocolate milkshake,” Shane said as Ryan sat across from him. Ryan grinned at the slight blush on the Alpha’s cheeks.

“The milkshakes here are fucking amazing, I don’t blame you.”

Soon the waitress returned with Shane’s milkshake and they ordered a vanilla milkshake for Ryan and double bacon cheeseburgers with fries for them both on Ryan’s suggestion. They chatted about school and the blossoming relationship between Mari and Sara (Sara had apparently texted Shane).

Shane moaned around the first bite of the sandwich and Ryan laughed at the look of sheer bliss on the Alpha’s face.

“Goddamn that’s so good.”

“Told you this place was worth it.”

They finished their burgers in relative silence, punctuated by Shane’s moan around the food. When Shane finished, he leaned back in his seat, grinning at the smaller man.

“So, I’ve been informed by Sara and Mari that they always go to your first and last home games of the season and that I have no choice and must go along. I have no sports experience and would like to kind of understand the game, so I nominate you to explain it to me.”

Ryan chuckled and launched into what was possibly the most comprehensive explanation of basketball he had ever given anybody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're at the basketball game! (Don't judge my basketball knowledge. My dad tried to teach me and I may have forgotten at least some of it)

Ryan was antsy. They were about a week out from the first basketball game and even though Coach had worked them hard in practice, he still couldn’t sleep. Ryan groaned, rolling over and pulling a 7-inch blue dildo out of his bedside drawer. He slowly slid a single finger into his leaking hole, hissing slightly as he wasn’t quite slick enough for how fast he was moving. He reached his other hand up to tweak his nipple, a sure-fire way to get him slicker. He moaned quietly as he slipped another finger in, gently scissoring them to stretch himself enough so the toy would slide in comfortably. Ryan sighed happily as he began to slide his dildo inside of him, having missed the fullness of his toy.

It only took a few rubs of his nipple with one hand and a few careful rubs of the dildo over his prostate to set him off, he would have felt embarrassed at how fast he came if he wasn’t so sated that he almost forgot to shove the dildo back in the drawer and do a cursory wipe down of his stomach and cock with one of the wet wipes he had stashed in the drawer. He also stubbornly ignored the fact that he thought of long fingers and a tall Alpha looming over him as he came.

* * *

Ryan had butterflies in his stomach like always before a game as he headed into the locker room. He realized there was something taped to his locker and smiled when he saw Shane’s scrawling script on the outside.

_Ryan-_

_Good luck! We’ll be cheering you on!_

_-Shane_

Ryan laughed as he saw the taco cat basketball socks. He was definitely wearing those tonight. He went through the open doors of the gym and immediately spotted his friends, all three with paint in their school colors on their face (probably Mari’s doing). Ryan was so focused on Shane’s face that he barely recognized the fact that Sara’s arm was protectively curled around Mari’s hip.

* * *

They won the game 78 - 24 and his friends swarmed him on the court, the three of them surrounding him in a huge hug before Mari leaned back.

“Oh god you stink Ryan, you’re showering before we go out to dinner,” Mari teased, which prompted Ryan to try and push his armpit into her face.

After Ryan showered and grabbed his stuff, they all went to Ryan’s favorite diner where he immediately ordered a vanilla milkshake and a double bacon cheeseburger. Ryan and Shane teased the girls about their newly realized relationship and Ryan ignored the hot heat of Shane’s body pressed against him. As Ryan reached for his wallet at the end of the meal, Shane beat him to it, stealing Ryan’s wallet so that he couldn’t pay even if he wanted to.

“I could’ve gotten it you know,” Ryan grouched slightly as Shane finally gave him back his wallet.

Shane smiled at the grouchy omega, “It’s fine, I wanted to.”

Ryan felt butterflies in his stomach again and squirmed in his seat, ignoring the rush of slick threatening to rush out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More basketball and more bullheaded alphas (the alpha isn't Shane this time though)!

Going out to the diner became their standard after game ritual since Shane came to every single home game, though they were still occasionally joined by Sara and Mari. Ryan ignored the fact that his inner omega purred at every note left on his locker before games and every time Shane payed for food (which was often because he tended to steal Ryan’s wallet). Unfortunately for them though, other people were noticing the effect the alpha had on the omega.

* * *

“Hey Ryan,” a big alpha yelled in the hall, “you bend over for that alpha for you yet today? Or are you going to wait until right before the game tonight so you’re dripping while you’re playing?”

Ryan froze in his tracks, tears welling up in his eyes. Normally Ryan would fight back but this one just hit a little close to home for him and, to be honest, he didn’t know what to say. Thankfully Mari was next to him and apparently, she knew what to do which was walk right up to the alpha and slap him as hard as she could across the face and then kneeing him in the groin.

Ryan used the distraction his best friend had given him to run and soon found himself curled up crying in a corner on the floor of the locker room. He didn’t know how long he had been there before a figure was crouched down in front of him.

“Hey buddy, it’s me Shane,” the alpha whispered, trying not to frighten the omega.

Ryan rubbed his eyes, whimpering slightly. Shane gently rubbed his leg before settling on the floor next to him. Surprisingly enough, Ryan swung his leg over Shane’s hips, settling into his lap and shoving his face into his scent gland. Ryan inhaled Shane’s woody coffee scent, his heart rate calming and his tears slowing. Shane gently rubbed his back, scenting the omega’s books and ocean smell.

“Why are people so nasty to male omegas?” Ryan whispered, sniffling.

Shane huffed slightly, “I don’t know Ry, it’s not fair. I’m sorry.”

Ryan leaned back and wiped his eyes, “What do you have to be sorry for? Except for that one time, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Shane looked ashamed, “But I’ve been that guy Ryan. Last year I got in a ton of fights and was an asshole, that’s why my parents were so happy about the job promotion that let us move. I only became less of an asshole because I got into therapy. That got me into running which helps me work off that extra aggression. But you guys helped me too, I saw what not being an asshole could do. Now let’s get out of here, Mari kicked that guy’s ass and you need to help get him suspended for hate speech and harassment.”

* * *

Apparently, nobody was going to argue with Mari, Ryan’s parents, or Shane so that guy got a weeklong suspension and a half-season suspension from baseball (the sport he apparently played) and it was sorted out quickly enough so that Ryan didn’t miss warmups for the game. The only acknowledgement anybody made was a clap on his shoulder from the head coach as he was pulling on the taco cat socks that had become his standard basketball socks. He grabbed the note Shane had left on his locker that was covered entirely in glitter (probably to make him laugh).

_Ry guy,_

_Go kick some ass!_

_-Shane_

Ryan ran onto the court, feeling as pumped as ever and ready to win.

* * *

Ryan sunk the winning basket. The other team had been remarkably good, but Ryan managed to get the last shot. Fans and friends swarmed the court and Ryan soon found Shane heading up to him and he made what was a remarkably spur of the moment decision.

Ryan pulled Shane down and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shane and Ryan cuteness plus a certain omega wanting to be fucked

Ryan was pretty sure he could hear Mari cheering as he kissed Shane, not caring as he wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck and Shane got with the program and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s back.

They finally broke apart with a giggle because Ryan was running out of air. Mari and Sara ran over and wrapped them in a big group hug.

“Thank god that you got your heads our of your asses,” Sara teased causing the two boys to blush.

“Wanna get out of here? I want a milkshake so bad,” Ryan asked, almost teasingly which prompted Shane to smirk and grab his hand, dragging them towards the locker rooms to grab their stuff.

* * *

Shane was easily the greatest boyfriend Ryan had had and even though they had only been dating for two months, Ryan very much wanted Shane in his bed. Problem was, anytime they got hot and heavy, Shane would pull back and they’d do something else. Part of Ryan was flattered by it, appreciating that the alpha wasn’t going to force himself onto him. Another part though desperately wanted Shane to fuck him hard into the mattress. It didn’t help when Mari and Sara announced that they were going off their suppressants, letting heat and rut cycles happen so that they could officially mate. Ryan didn’t believe in true mates or anything but, if he did, he knew that Mari and Sara were that and almost desperately hoped that he and Shane were true mates too. The problem with discovering true mates in this day and age, however, was suppressants were strong enough to stop true mates from triggering spontaneous cycles after scenting.

“I just don’t get it Mari,” Ryan whined as he knocked his head onto the table, “I mean he’s amazing and all but sometimes a guy just wants to be fucked into the mattress.”

Mari laughed and punched his arm lightly, “Dude just talk to him about it.”

“Talk to who about what?” Shane asked as he walked up to them.

Mari grinned and stood up, “That’s my cue to leave. Also, remember that Sara and I are gonna be gone next week. Have fun crazies!”

Shane laughed and took her seat, “So what’s up with you?”

Ryan looked up guiltily, “Why don’t you wanna fuck me?” tumbled out of his mouth before he clamped a hand over it. Shane honestly looked slightly shocked.

“Ry, I just don’t want to pressure you into anything. I’m also af-afraid that I’m gonna end up being too rough or too stereotypical Alpha,” Shane trailed off, staring at his hands.

Ryan managed to rearrange Shane’s limbs enough to move into his lap, holding the Alpha’s face in his hands.

“You do not understand how flattering that is baby,” Ryan explained, gently kissing his boyfriend. “But my parents and brother are going out of town this weekend and I would like to not be able to walk normally by the time we get to school on Monday,” Ryan whispered into his ear. He then smirked and climbed off his boyfriend’s lap, “Come over at 8.”

Shane groaned as Ryan ran off.

* * *

Shane immediately knew something off when Ryan opened the door to his house. Okay the big clue may have been Ryan opening the door and then immediately running to the bathroom to throw up.

“Ry what’s wrong?” Shane asked worriedly as he followed him. Ryan was leaning over the toilet, upchucking everything in his stomach. Shane rubbed his back gently, waiting until the omega was done before flushing the toilet.

“C’mon sweetheart let’s get you into bed,” Shane said soothingly as he felt Ryan’s forehead which was burning up. Ryan guided them to a blue door at the end of the hall.

Ryan’s room wasn’t exactly what Shane expected. He had a huge bed laden with pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals and the room was remarkably neat for a teenager. Shane realized Ryan had puke on his shirt and pulled that off while pushing his boyfriend to sit down on the edge of the bed. He threw the soiled shirt into the laundry before heading over to the closet to grab another shirt. Apparently, Ryan’s room wasn’t done with it’s surprises because after discovering a surprising number of basketball jerseys, he found a small number of oversized sweatshirts and sweaters in soft colors. Shane smiled, grabbing a soft-looking pink sweatshirt and moving to tug it over Ryan’s head.

“Wanna cuddle. Don’t feel good,” Ryan whined, making puppy dog eyes and grabby motions at his boyfriend.

Shane crouched in front of him, “Soon baby. First off, I need your phone and then I’ll be right back.” Ryan handed him his phone and then buried himself into his covers. Shane managed to get the phone unlocked and added both of Ryan’s parents’ numbers into his contacts.

**< Shane Madej> Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bergara, this is Shane. Ryan is sick so I was gonna stay for the weekend to help take care of him if it’s okay with you.**

**< Mrs. Bergara> Oh my poor baby! Just a warning, he’s a little bit of a baby when he’s sick. Tylenol is the medicine cabinet in the boy’s bathroom along with the thermometer. Some ginger ale is in the fridge but there’s more in the pantry along with instant soup. Thank you!**

**< Mr. Bergara> Take good care of my boy. And don’t you dare think of taking advantage of him!**

**< Shane Madej> I’ll take good care of him. Also watching him puke soon after I got here effectively killed any chance of that sort of thing**

Shane chucked as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, heading to retrieve ginger ale and Tylenol for his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more soft Ryan and Ryan ultimately makes what is probably not the best decision

Ryan was mostly incoherent and asleep from Friday night till about mid-morning on Sunday.

“Thank you, Shane,” Ryan whispered from where he was curled up with his head on Shane’s chest while they were watching Paddington.

“It’s no problem Ry. I’m your boyfriend, taking care of you isn’t a chore,” Shane explained, playing with his boyfriend’s hair.

“I mean thank you for not mentioning any of this… stuff,” Ryan said, gesturing at the large light purple t-shirt he’d been wearing since his sweatshirt had gotten too hot since his fever had broken.

“What do you mean Ry?”

“I mean all this girly omega crap,” Ryan whimpered out as he teared up slightly.

Shane moved slightly so that he could tip up Ryan’s chin to look at him, “Baby if you like it, then I love it. I don’t care if it’s girly or stereotypically omega.”

Ryan desperately tried to avoid the alpha’s gaze, “It’s just that I don’t want people thinking I’m weak or wimpy or anything.”

Shane manhandled Ryan enough to pull him into his lap, mostly to force him to look at him.

“Do you remember that bet I made with one of my cross-country teammates? How he made me wear a cheerleader uniform. I literally was only supposed to wear it for that morning assembly, and I didn’t care so much that I wore it all day. If you want to wear that sort of stuff, I will completely support you. Plus,” Shane chuckled, “I know for certain that, if you really wanted, you could beat up anybody who gave you shit and if you didn’t, I certainly would.”

Ryan smiled slightly tearily at his boyfriend and burrowed happily into his arms to take yet another nap.

* * *

Ryan and Shane were curled up at their normal table when Sara and Mari sauntered up to the table, matching mating bites visible on their necks. The boys may have hooted and hollered which led to smirks and the girls flipping them off.

“Cute shirt Ryan,” Mari teased when she noticed Ryan wearing a pink shirt that barely hit the top of his jeans when he was standing up. She also was the one to buy him the shirt and was pleased he was wearing.

Ryan blushed, “Shut up Mari.”

Shane chuckled and wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“So, when are y’all going to mate?” Sara teased as she and Mari finally sat down. Now Shane’s blush matched his boyfriends. They had talked about it a little and had rough plans sketched out to go off suppressants the following weekend to try and mate.

Mari elbowed her mate in the ribs, “Be nice to them or else.”

“Or what?” Sara chuckled.

Mari gave her mate a look that reignited the flames on Ryan’s cheeks.

* * *

They both went off their suppressants over the weekend but were planning on going to school on Monday as there would still be enough of the suppressants in their systems for no chance of a heat or rut occurring. Ryan showed up at school and spotted Shane across the courtyard. Suddenly, his vision went cloudy and he noticed gold sparkles at the edges. He heard Shane growl and felt himself get slightly wet.

“Ryan don’t run. Walk away slowly and I’ll meet you at your house soon. Don’t run.”

Sara and Mari had run up to Shane, not to comfort him or anything but to help hold him back. Ryan considered his options and decided on what was probably the stupidest one.

He slowly took off his backpack and dropped it on the ground, “Mari, Sara drop my bag off at my house at some point please. Give me as much of a head start as you can.”

With that, Ryan turned on his heel and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ryan's not great decision to run from his Alpha boyfriend who he may have just accidentally kick started into rut

Thankfully Ryan only lived a quarter of a mile away from the school, so he didn’t have far to run but he was also running away from a cross-country runner Alpha who was heading into rut. While Ryan had crossed his fingers that he and Shane were true mates, he hadn’t expected being soul mates. While true mates wouldn’t notice each other until their heats and ruts fully kicked in, soul mates could set each other off unless they had the full dose of suppressants in their systems.

Apparently, Sara and Mari were able to give him more of a head start than he thought he was gonna get so Shane didn’t catch up to him until he was hopping up the stairs to his front porch.

“Caught you little omega,” Shane growled as he left biting kisses up Ryan’s neck.

“Shaaane let me get the door open,” Ryan whined as he struggled to fit the key into the lock. He was thankful that his parents were going to be gone for a wedding this week and they took Jake who went because he didn’t want to go to school.

As soon as he got in the door, he was slammed into the closest wall, Shane kissing him hard and shoving his leg between Ryan’s own. Ryan whimpered needily, grinding onto Shane’s leg as he displayed his neck for the Alpha. Shane growled, moving to put his hands under Ryan’s ass and picked him up. Ryan sucked hickeys into Shane’s neck and collarbone as Shane very carefully maneuvered them into his bedroom. As soon as Shane dropped him on the bed, Ryan was kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks and looked up to realize Shane had done the same before he blanketed the other man with his body.

Ryan moaned, pushing his boyfriend’s shirt up and gently rubbing his hands over Shane’s abs. Shane smirked into the kiss, running his own hand under Ryan’s shirt to tweak at a nipple.

“Okay our shirts needed to be off like an hour ago,” Ryan whined as he struggled to try, and push Shane’s shirt off him. Shane chuckled at the omega’s insistence, leaning back enough to pull off his shirt and then helped his currently uncoordinated boyfriend take off his own shirt.

Shane smiled and leaned down to gently bite at the omega’s nipples causing Ryan to arch his back off the bed. The alpha would have continued but the scent of Ryan’s slick hit him and got his mind back on the track of getting them both out of their pants.

“Baby we need to be out of our pants as soon as possible,” Shane panted out as he leaned back enough to pull off his pants and boxers and glanced to see Ryan also stripping down the rest of the way.

Once Shane had thrown his pants in the corner he turned back to the bed and almost passed out. Ryan was in the middle of the bed presenting with his shoulders pressed into the mattress and his hips canted up. Shane groaned and immediately knelt on the bed and leaned to put his face at the same level as his boyfriend’s glistening hole. The alpha smirked and gently lapped at the slick gathering around his omega’s hole.

“Alpha! Come on!” Ryan yelped as he pushed his ass closer to his boyfriend.

“Patience sweetheart,” Shane teased as he slid two fingers into Ryan, working on stretching him while continue to lap up the slick.

Ryan turned his head back and glared at Shane, “Shane please, get in me now,” he whined.

Shane finally took pity on the other guy and kneeled up to line his cock with Ryan’s hole.

“Relax Ry guy,” Shane crooned as he slowly pushed in. Shane pulled Ryan up so that he could turn his boyfriend’s head to kiss him deeply. The alpha fucked into the omega, speeding up as he began to suck hickeys onto his shoulders. Suddenly, Ryan was tensing around Shane’s cock as he came, melting against the taller man who had stopped fucking into him while he was coming.

Shane waited until Ryan had finished getting through the aftershocks before he knocked the smaller man down onto the bed again and tightened his grip on his hips. Shane used his leverage to fuck harder and faster into his partner, slowing only when his rapidly expanding knot limited his movement. Shane leaned his forehead against Ryan’s back as his knot inflated all the way, locking them together. As Shane came, he bit hard into Ryan’s scent gland, giving him a mating mark.

Ryan only gave Shane a minute a second to recover before he was wiggling around.

“Shane you’re heavy,” Ryan whined. Shane groaned and rolled them so they could spoon.

“I love you Shane,” Ryan whispered, smiling.

“I love you too Ryan,” Shane whispered back, dropping a kiss on his mate’s shoulder.

When the next round of heat and rut hit, they would have sex face to face and Ryan would give Shane a mating bite identical to his own. For now, however, they were content to simply cuddle together.


End file.
